Many electronic devices have interface devices and mechanisms to receive input and interaction from users. Major fields for device interaction include computers, such as personal computers, tablet computers, and smartphones, and other “smart” devices, such as media players, video and audio equipment, vehicle consoles, home automation controllers, and related devices. These devices can include keyboards, keypads, buttons, touchpads, and so on to receive user input. In some cases, the input devices can also provide output and feedback to users as well, such as through visual, touch/haptics, or audio indicators.
Keyboards and other interface devices are designed with buttons or keys that are pressed by users to generate input signals for a processor or controller. These devices are often designed to provide a controlled amount of resistance to the user's fingertips in order to give tactile feedback as the user presses a button or key. The feel, sound, cost, and size of each button or key are tightly controlled to efficiently provide a desired user experience. Although some keyboards are “virtual,” such as software keyboards displayed on a touchscreen device, it can be beneficial to provide key travel, or movement of the keys, to help the user more easily feel, see, and hear when and where a key is pressed and to provide an overall more satisfying interaction with the device.
Providing this type of key or button can come with costs. Many interface devices have a high number of very small moving parts per button or per key, so the mechanisms are undesirably complex, expensive, and have many possible points of failure. Thus, there are many challenges and areas for improvements in interface devices.